


Cambiano stagioni

by chumy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid Fic, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Прекрати, – шепчет Майкрофт ночью, – перестань немедленно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiano stagioni

Шерлоку пять, он жмурится, отказываясь смотреть на кого-либо, и глотает горькие слезы. Дети так не плачут, молча, сжав губы в тонкую линию, но Шерлок никогда не был обычным ребенком. Разве что пока не начал говорить, а это счастливое время в семье Холмсов длилось недолго.  
Майкрофту двенадцать, он не может себе позволить плакать. Он от души шипит на растяпу-гувернантку, не уследившую за кудрявым недоразумением, и аккуратно извлекает брата из-под стола. Его "Прекрати сейчас же" строгое, но голову брата Майкрофт прижимает к груди бережно, не обращая внимания на мокрое пятно от слез и соплей, расплывающееся на форменной рубашке. Шерлок душераздирающе всхлипывает, но старается успокоиться, вцепляясь в Майкрофта как маленькая обезьянка, руками и ногами.  
Обходится без перелома, Шерлок соглашается утешиться какао, гувернантка хлопочет вокруг них, а братья сидят вдвоем в отцовском кресле – по непонятным причинам младший любит отцовский кабинет.  
– Вот скажи, зачем ты полез на это дерево?  
Дерево растет недалеко от дома, на достаточном расстоянии, впрочем, чтобы, пока немолодая миссис Симонс заметит отсутствие ребенка, сообразит, куда он мог деться и заметит кудрявую голову среди молодой весенней зелени кроны, Шерлок успел забраться на это треклятое дерево и грохнуться с него прямо под ноги бредущему из школы старшему брату.  
– Там гнездо.  
Пауза затягивается, и Шерлок удивленно распахивает глаза с еще мокрыми от слез ресницами.  
– Гнездо! Мне нужно было яйцо. Достанешь?  
Майкрофт закатывает глаза и многословно объясняет, почему пятилетним детям не стоит разорять птичьи гнезда, но они оба знают – если Шерлок попросит, Майкрофт все равно достанет ему это яйцо.

Шерлоку шестнадцать, он кричит, шипит и ругает всех последними словами, прижимая к груди закопченный железный ящик. Подростки так и ведут себя, чуть что не по их желанию, и Шерлок истерит как самый обычный, ординарный, среднестатистический невоспитанный тинэйджер, о чем Майкрофт ему и сообщает холодно, вызывая новую волну возмущений.  
– Прекрати сейчас же. Немедленно прекрати.  
Майкрофту удаются мамины интонации, даже тот тон, который предварял воспитательный подзатыльник. Шерлок испытал их на себе меньше, Майкрофт больше – мама не разбиралась, кто виноват в ссорах и шерлоковых крокодильих слезах, кто не уследил - тот и виноват.  
Сейчас Майкрофт опять не уследил.  
– Поставь этот ящик, ради Бога, неужели нельзя было распилить его ножовкой, без этих взрывов? Где ты его взял вообще?  
Шерлок молчит и излучает злость.  
Майкрофту двадцать три, он не может себе позволить злиться на брата так же самозабвенно. Его сдернули с лекций, и наверняка это «Холмс, ваш брат взорвал школу, вас просят срочно приехать» уже разошлось из уст в уста по всему университету. Прекрасная добавка к его репутации, но разве это можно объяснить Шерлоку.  
Шерлок все-таки засовывает под сиденье чертов ящик и ищет взглядом, обо что бы вытереть от копоти руки.  
Взрыв обходится без разрушений, страдает больше всех сам Шерлок, и то, медицинская помощь не требуется, зато хороший душ необходим – от него несет гарью и реактивами. После душа он выходит притихший, тощий, с зачесанными назад мокрыми кудрями и сам усаживается с ногами в кресло в отцовском кабинете. Отца нет уже пять лет, за его столом теперь сидит Майкрофт, и это ни у кого не вызывает вопросов.  
– Мне нужно было опробовать новый состав. Я сам ящик запаял, зачем мне пилить его ножовкой, ну, Майкрофт.  
– Хороший состав? – Майкрофт не может сдержать язвительность, и Шерлок распахивает глаза так же удивленно, как в детстве.  
– Ну ты же видел! Слишком сильно дымит. Но я знаю, что исправить, только мне нужны новые реактивы. Достанешь?  
Майкрофт закрывает лицо руками. Сил и слов нет объяснять, что изобретение новой взрывчатки - дело, безусловно, увлекательное, даже где-то нужное, но не тогда, когда на столе перед твоим носом лежит письмо о временном отстранении от занятий.  
Впрочем, после этих фокусов Шерлоку сидеть дома две недели, и Майкрофт знает, что через несколько дней он сдастся и купит брату реактивы.

Шерлоку двадцать четыре. Полных лет – двадцать четыре, Майкрофт так и говорит в больнице механическим голосом. Заполнить форму своей рукой он не может.  
Опять не уследил. Опять не успел. Опять.  
Ему исполнилось двадцать четыре полтора месяца назад, Майкрофт звонил и был послан куда подальше - братец перестал соблюдать даже видимость приличий, съехав – «сбежав!» – из семейного гнезда. Полтора месяца назад он, как в подростковом возрасте, шипел в трубку, обвиняя Майкрофта во всем.  
Сейчас он молчит. С интубационной трубкой в горле не поговоришь особо, да и не приходя в сознание это сложно сделать.  
Кожа, кости и черные кудри, набор, а не брат, в палату Майкрофта не пускают, он только видит мельком, когда Шерлока везут из реанимации, белые простыни, белое лицо со страшными синяками под глазами, полоса засохшей пены на подбородке.  
Не уследил.  
На этот раз не обходится. Шерлок приходит в себя, трубку вытаскивают, он вяло разговаривает с инспектором, который его нашел и притащил в больницу, отказывается от курса детоксикации и молча отворачивается от Майкрофта.  
Майкрофт всегда был рядом, но, выходит, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы младший брат, доживший до третьего десятка, отказывающийся от любой помощи, успел начать колоться и довести себя до этого. До такого. До всего этого. Инспектор участлив и не уезжает, остается с ними, пытается помочь, но Майкрофт и сам не знает, что может им помочь. Стена, выстроенная Шерлоком между ними раньше, сейчас толщиной с полмира.  
– Прекрати, – шепчет Майкрофт ночью, – перестань немедленно.  
Утром Шерлок приходит в себя.  
– Зачем, – терпеливо настаивает Майкрофт, вцепляясь в ручку зонта – на улице шел дождь, когда он приехал, с тех пор он не выпускает зонт из рук – так не видно, как сильно дрожат пальцы. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
Шерлок молчит и смотрит в потолок.  
В отцовском кабинете не пыльно, в нем регулярно убирают, и в первый раз Майкрофт достает из ящика стола бутылку виски и пьет.  
Майкрофту тридцать один, и уже двадцать лет он не позволял себе плакать.  
Они оба до сих пор знают – Майкрофт сделает, если Шерлок попросит, но теперь Шерлок не просит ничего. И оба они не знают, что будет, если просить будет Майкрофт.

Шерлоку тридцать. Было. Джон Уотсон, добрый доктор, морщится от прошедшего времени, будто прикусывая язык до крови. Впрочем, с Майкрофтом он больше не разговаривает. И со своим психоаналитиком он больше молчит, слова не идут, он давится ими и слезами, которым нет выхода.  
Его горе заполняет собой его мир, и места в нем больше не остается.  
Шерлоку тридцать, и Майкрофт больше не может за ним следить.   
На надгробии нет дат, он настоял на этом. Только имя. Золотом по черному. Шерлоку бы понравилось. Можно было еще пулями выбить, это было бы совсем в духе брата.  
Только остальные бы не оценили.  
Доктор тихо шепчет надгробию болезненное «Прекрати, пожалуйста, перестань быть мертвым», и знакомые слова резонируют, сметая выстроенные стены самоконтроля. Все рушится. Программа выполнила недопустимую операцию.   
Вся жизнь складывается, как тонкие листы таблоида с кричащими заголовками и фото Шерлока. Майкрофт читает эту заметку в клубе «Диоген». Там нельзя шуметь. Нельзя издать ни звука. Окружающая тишина – как костыли, помогает держаться.   
Всю жизнь Майкрофт знал, что должен уберечь брата. Уследить.  
Не уследил.  
На пленке Джон Уотсон шевелит губами, тяжело опираясь на трость. В десятках метров от него можно разглядеть знакомый силуэт.  
Не уберег.  
Пройдет три года, добрый доктор не расскажет своему психоаналитику, почему он все еще срывается с места иногда и едет к черному с золотом надгробию, только имя, без дат, и просит его перестать.   
Три года, меньше, чем они жили в состоянии привычной вражды, три года работы и поддерживающей тишины, три года обжигающей ненависти Уотсона, отказывающегося иметь с Майкрофтом какие-либо дела.  
Через три года Майкрофту будет сорок, и первый раз в жизни он будет плакать, неумело, некрасиво, выталкивая воздух через сжатые зубы рваными всхлипами, а младший брат, отощавшая драная кошка, будет так же неловко, но крепко прижимать его голову к своему плечу и тихо, но уверенно просить:  
– Прекрати. Майкрофт, немедленно перестань.


End file.
